Triangle Love!
by Akane-Saeki
Summary: (T/N) piensa que su vida es muy monótona, quizá demasiado para su gusto llegando a desear salir de la rutina. El universo al parecer escuchó su deseo, y lo cumple pero no como ella quisiera. Ahora (T/N) (T/A) debe buscar esposa para dos grandes mafiosos, sin duda ahora tu vida ya no será aburrida. Dino x Lectora x Hibari


Un día más de escuela, no eras muy feliz con eso, como cualquier adolescente odiaba asistir a clase son importar el día.

Con un suspiro saliste de tu casa, tus padres como siempre estaban de viaje por lo que no te despedirte de nadie, te pareció extraño salir y no ver alumnos en las calles.

-¿Qué hora es?- te preguntaste en voz alta mirando tu reloj -... 7:00 am- dijiste con calma -¡¿7:00 am?!

Sin esperar más corriste lo más rápido que podías a Namichuu, no sabías que era tan tarde en primer lugar.

Minutos después llegaste (aunque muy exausta) a la escuela, donde te encontraste con uno de los del comité de disciplina: Tetsuya Kusukabe sino te equivocabas.

Este te miro interrogante -¿Necesitas algo?- se acerco a ti fue entonces cuando te vio mejor -... ¿No lo recuerdas? Las clases de hoy quedaron suspendidas.

-... ¿Qué?

 ** _FlashBack_**

 _Todos estaban ansiosos por irse a casa, que cuando el timbre se escuchó no tardaron en guardar sus cosas para irse lo antes posible._

 _-¡Y recuerden, mañana no hay clases! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!_

 ** _FlashBack_**

-Lo había olvidado- murmuraste avergonzada -J-Jaja... siento la molestia, senpai.

Este estaba a punto de responder cuando unos (del comité) le llamaron para ir dentro de la escuela

-No hay problema, vuelve a casa (T/A)-san- te dijo amable antes de irse con los del comité

Mie tras tanto tu suspiraste, y te dispusiera a volver a tu casa, total ya no tenías de otra.

 _-"Seré tonta, podría haber dormido mucho más"_ \- te quejabas en tu mente

En ese momento te fijaste que no estabas sola, sino que a unos metros de ti estaba nada más que Hibari Kyoya, el demonio de Namimori.

 _-"D-Deberia de irme por otro lado"_ \- pensaste nerviosa

Con ese pensamiento te fuate la vuelta y decidiste irte a sentido contrario pero una mano en tu hombro te detuvo, rezando por que no fuera quien creías contraste a ver.

Y si, era Hibari el cual te miraba no muy feliz

-Herbívora- te llamo y sentiste como tus sentidos de ponían alerta -¿Dónde está el potro?

-... ¿Qué?

De acuerdo, si tenías miedo del azabache pero es decir, ¿un caballo? ¿desde cuando Namichuu tiene uno?

Este te miro con el ceño fruncido -¿Dónde está el potro?- volvió a preguntar -Responde.

Sentiste como ponía su tonfa en tu cuello.

\- N-No lo sé...

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Hibari vio claramente al rubio correr a esta dirección. Y sólo tú estabas por ahí, de seguro lo estabas escondiendo.

-Por mentir, te mordere hasta la muerte.- dijo totalmente molesto

Sabías que Hibari Kyoya no era el tipo de persona que bromea sobre lo que hará, por lo que en un momento de angustia le compraste donde ningún hombre quiere ser golpeado.

(T/N) (T/A), ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

Viste como el azabache intentaba no caer de rodillas por el dolor, sin embargo querías disculparte tu conciencia te dijo: "¡¿Qué esperas idiota?! ¡Corre!"

Y asivlo hiciste, Hibari no escucharía tus palabras después de que lo hayas golpeado de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica?/¡Au! Estos jóvenes

Escuchaban esos comentarios cuando pasabas de prisa apartando a toda persona de tu camino, por curiosidad miraste a tu espalda esperando no ser perseguida pero de hecho, el estaba siguiendote.

 _-"¡Se recupera demasiado rápido!"_ \- pensaste aterrada mientras tratabas de ir más rápido.

Pero sabías muy bien, que tu resistencia no era mucha. _-"Voy a morir"_ -

Pero de un momento a otro, alguien te halo a un lado y te cubrió tu boca.

-Shh, o te encontrara.

-¡!

Viste al azabache pasar corriendo, al parecer estabas a salvo por ahora. Miraste a tu salvador el cual...

-¿Un bebé?- preguntaste en voz alta mirándolo

Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza -Más respeto, dame-(T/A).

Te quejaste en voz baja por el golpe, ese no era un bebé ¿cierto?

-Soy Reborn- dijo llamando tu atención -Y no creas que te salve por caridad.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaste aunque seguías confundida

Viste como el pequeño sonreía de forma maliciosa, quizá no debiste preguntar eso.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti- te dijo y de la nada sacó una taza de café -Hibari te estará persiguiendo por toda tu vida hasta acabar contigo.

Sentiste el miedo recorrer tu cuerpo una vez más.

-Podría hacer que te dejará vivir- dijo dándole otro trago a su bebida

-¿A si?

-Con una condición.

Le miraste un poco desconfiada -¿Y eso sería?

\- Lo sabrás mañana- le restó importancia -La cosa es si aceptas o no.

-¿Cómo quieres que acepte si no se que es?- preguntaste -¡A parte que sabes mi nombre, conoces a Hibari-senpai y sólo eres un bebé!

Te dio otro golpe en la frente.

-D-Duele...

-Por ahora no necesitas saber nada- te miro -¿Aceptas o no? No tengo toda el día.

Te lo pensaste un momento ¿Qué te podría pedir un bebé raro?

-¡! ¡E-Espera!- reacciones de al ver como este se iba pero a pesar de tu llamado no se detuvo -¡Está bien, acepto sólo has que no siga persiguiendome!

Eso logró que parará y te mirada con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vuelve a tu casa- te dijo -Mañana sabrás que tienes que hacer.

Te quedaste sola en ese callejón.

-... ... ... ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- suspiraste -(T/N) eres una idiota.- te dijiste a tu misma.

En un solo día, haces el ridículo frente a Kusukabe, golpeas a Hibari Kyoya, conoces a un bebé raro y haces un trato con él.

-Debería pensar mejor lo que hago- murmuraste

Lo único bueno era que ya no tenías que preocuparte por ser mordida hasta la muerte, verdad


End file.
